As I Have Lived
by BlackxSouledxAlice
Summary: The Cullens meet a new vegan clan, and Jasper falls in love with Amber Sterling, and falls hard. Amber tries not to show the same feelings, but when Alistor, a horror from her past shows up, will Jasper's love be enough to save her from him, and herself?
1. Prologue Introductions

a/n: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice to me. Review if you want. Oh, Alice is not in the first few chapters, but will be in the story. She and Jasper aren't together, but all the other couples are the same. Don't worry though; Alice won't be alone at the end of this. I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I claim to be her. Most of the characters are hers, and you should know which ones they are.

Prologue: Introduction

Sitting in a small, secluded area of the crowded high school cafeteria, 5 people were having a hushed conversation, not even bothering to touch their unappetizing food. It would just be thrown away anyways, no sense pulverizing it.

"They're like us, I swear. One of them sits next to me in English and I saw his eyes. Can we at least talk to them?" The big, brawny one asked. He had one arm wrapped around the gorgeous blond girl, who was leaning against his side, and was glancing around the cafeteria.

"Carlisle wanted to talk to them anyway, so I guess it'd be okay. We should invite them to sit with us." The brunette said, intertwining her fingers with the bronze haired boy next to her.

"Great idea, love. Oh, here they come." The bronze haired boy said, looking up towards the cafeteria door. 7 other people walked in, looking slightly awkward. A few of them looked similar, but all (including the 5 at the table) had chalky skin and golden brown or black eyes. They were all also incredibly attractive.

"Well, I guess I'll go get them." The brunette said, then got up and walked gracefully over to the newcomers.

a/n: This whole thing is dedicated to M.M., because she basically forced me to write and finish it.


	2. Newcomers

a/n: Sp, here's the next chapter

a/n: Sp, here's the next chapter. Sorry that they're so short, and I might start combining chapters soon. Oh, and don't worry if any of my characters confuse you, because I made all of them up. I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I claim to be…ect.

Chapter One: Newcomers

APOV (Amber)

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd like to come join us." A small brunette vampire asked, coming up to us. Everyone looked at Josh, our spokesman for the group, and he nodded. We followed the brunette through the tangled mess of students and lunch tables to a small secluded corner, where 5 other vampires were. We all sat down, and I stared at my hands wordlessly.

"I'm Joshua, and this is my merry band of freaks. Don't be shy guys, introduce yourselves." Josh said, flicking a piece of his brown hair out of his eyes. I looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Last time I checked you were the only freak around here. I'm Susan Neal, Josh's biological younger sister." Sue said, playing with a strand of her hair, the same color, if not a bit lighter, as Josh's.

"And I'm Raven Howe, Sue's boyfriend, for school purposes." Rave said, giving his mate a loving look from under his jet black locks.

"I'm Violette King." Vi whispered, looking at the blond girl at the table.

"You're…no, you can't be…Royce King's sister, aren't you?" She asked, eyeing Vi warily. Ah, so that must be Rosalie Hale, the woman Vi's brother was supposed to marry.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale, I am. And I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what I did, not one bit." Vi whispered, confirming the identity of the blond.

"She's _my _girl." Josh said protectively.

"Yeah…I'm Jack Smith and this is Helena Greyson." Jack said, rolling his eyes at Josh. I didn't laugh, but I wanted to.

"Hey. I'm Emmett Cullen, and this is _my_ little beauty Rosalie.' A big, brawny vampire said. His hair was short but curly, and he had one arm draped possessively around Rosalie's waist.

"This is Edward Cullen, and I am Isabella Masen. Call me Bella though." The brunette who led us here spoke now, holding the hand of the bronze haired boy next to her, who I assumed was Edward.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, nice to meet you all. But who are you, darlin?" A tall, lean blond with a southern accent asked, staring at me intently. I glanced at him for a second, but looked down at my hands quickly. If I could blush, my face would have been bright red right now.

"Oh, that's Amber Sterling. She doesn't talk much." Rave said, smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back before looking back at Jasper, full of curiosity. Nobody usually knew I was there unless I said something, which I rarely did. He was staring back with equal curiosity.

"Hello Amber." He said, reaching his hand across the table, offering it to me. I stared at it for a second before taking it in mine, looking down at the empty table in front of me. Jasper shook it twice, then let go.

"We might want to get to class; we're going to be late. Who has what?" Rosalie asked, looking around the table.

"General business." Vi said quietly.

"P.E!" Josh and Jack shouted simultaneously.

"Art." Susan said happily.

"Woodshop." Rave said.

"Creative writing." Helena said thoughtfully.

"Psychology." I murmured. Without vampire hearing I doubt anyone would have heard me, except maybe Rave.

"Jack, Josh go with Emmett. Violette, you're with me. Susan go with Rosalie and Helena can go with Edward. Raven, the woodshop class is right next to the gym, room 109." Bella said. Everyone nodded and silently got up, leaving me and Jasper alone.

"Come on, we have psychology together." Jasper said, smiling at me. I looked down and got up, letting him lead me out of the deserted cafeteria.

"Why are you in that class?" I asked, forcing myself to make small talk. I didn't want him to think I was rude. He was being _awfully_ nice to me, and I didn't want to shove it in his face.

"I'm trying to understand why some people react the way hey do. It'll help me with my power." He said, leading me into an almost empty classroom. Apparently very few people wanted to take psychology.

"What's your power?" I asked, now very curious.

"I'm an Empath. Do you have…special skills?" Jasper asked. Before I could answer the warning bell rang and the teacher walked in, ending any possible chances for a conversation.

EPOV (Edward)

The rest of school went by in a blur, even for me. With 12 vampires at this school, and that's including me, it was nearly impossible to walk around in the halls without seeing one of them or another.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" Bella asked at the end of the day. We were standing outside, by my Volvo and Rose's M3.

"Jasper has been alone since Alice…and he seems so lonely. Maybe…maybe Amber could cheer him up a bit." I said thoughtfully.

"You want to force them together?" My love asked.

"As much as possible. It'll be good for him." I responded, kissing her on the forehead.

"What'll be god for who? What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked, walking over to us.

"Oh, nothing." I said, opening Bella's door before walking over to the driver's side, sliding in quietly. I tried to keep my emotions as calm as possible, as to not tip off Jasper to my plan. Just to see what he knew, though, I quickly read his thoughts.

_Man, what's with them today? First they ditch me in the cafeteria, and now this. Well, at least I got to talk to Amber without her body guards. _Good, he was completely clueless, and seemed to already like Amber. This would be easier then I had originally thought.

a/n: I'll Have the next chapter done as soon as possible, but it'd be nice to know that people besides M are reading this, so review! I hope you like it so far. Promise to get the next part one by tomorrow, October 3rd, C.


	3. The Mansion

a/n: Told you I'd post soon

a/n: Told you I'd post soon. Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. I am not S.M, nor do I claim to be…ext.

Chapter Two: The Mansion

APOV (Amber)

"Hey, they're here!" Emmett yelled. I flinched; with vampire hearing it was very, very loud. He had no sense of quiet at all, that was obvious. But he also had a big heart, and a sense of loyalty. All the Cullens did, at least the kids did.

"Hey Emmett!" Josh said, bumping fists with the hulking vampire in front of us. The other 'teenagers' drifted out of the huge, white mansion (a/n: No, they're not in Forks.), smiling broadly.

"Hi Rosalie, Bella." Helena and Sue said simultaneously, also smiling. The two Cullen vampires rushed to my three sisters and were gone in a flash, racing each other to get to the gorgeous house, laughing all the way.

"Hey guys, you wanna play Zombie Bloodshed 5?" (a/n: I made up the game, but doesn't is sound fun?) Emmett asked. Two of my brothers agreed, and soon it was just me, Rave, and Jasper.

"You'll be okay? I'm going to go play." Rave said. I nodded, and he walked into the house, throwing me a confident smile over his shoulder. But now it was just Jasper and I, standing in silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"Hey." Jasper finally said, breaking the silence. He leaned against Edward's Volvo, probably trying to look cool. It made me smile thought just a little bit. It wasn't that funny.

"Where's Edward? And where did the other girls go?" I asked, again trying to oblige myself to make small talk. It wasn't as hard as before, I noticed.

"Edward's killing zombies and the girls are giving themselves makeovers, or at least that was what Rose was planning on doing earlier." He said. I shuddered, remembering all to clearly the times my sisters had made me play Amber Barbie.

"Not a favorite past-time?" He asked, chuckling. I shook my head.

"I don't care how great I look afterwards; even with vampire strength the pain is just too much. You're lucky, you've never had to be held down while your 'sisters' use an eyelash curler on you." I said, making air quotes on sisters. I grimaced, trying to push back the unpleasant memories.

"Hey, you never got to answer my question in Psychology. Do you have a power?" He asked. I nodded and turned my back on him, smiling slyly to myself.

"Here, let me show you." I whispered, bringing my fingers to my lips. I blew gently and turned back around, a tiny flame dancing on my fingertips.

"Wow that's…awesome!" He exclaimed. I extinguished the fire by blowing again and smiled shyly, bowing my head. "How much can you make?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, seeing as I've never really tested my boundaries that much." I murmured, putting my fingers in my mouth. The fire didn't burn me, but a dull ache usually came soon after I had put the fire out, and it usually consumed my whole hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, walking up to me. He pulled my fingers from my mouth and inspected them, a small frown on his face.

"No, but my hand usually is sore afterwards. Maybe because fire is supposed to burn vampires, but it doesn't burn me. Not even normal fire. I've gotten used to it." I muttered. I wasn't used to a complete stranger caring about me like this, and it worried me.

"Well I'm sorry it has to hurt at all." He said, raising my hand up to his mouth. He kissed my fingers gently before releasing my hand. I stepped back immediately, looking up at him, my expression unreadable.

"You're afraid of me. Why?" Jasper took a step closer and I stepped back in compensation. I didn't like him to close to me, it made me feel nervous.

"I…I barely know you. We're not even friends." I stated tensely. He chuckled, but remained where he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice just a low murmur. It was like he was trying to coax a wild animal, which was ironic. I must have been giving him the deer in the headlights look. "We could be, you know." He tried again, still speaking softly.

I nodded, and he stepped forward again. This time I didn't move.

"Friends don't fall in love with friends, and we won't either. Promise?" I asked, a last attempt. I really, _really_ wanted to be friends with Jasper, but I also didn't want to worry about us falling in love. I just wasn't ready for a relationship yet, especially when I didn't really know the guy.

"Fine." He said. I nodded again and walked toward the house, turning my back on him. I could have sworn I hear him sigh, though.

LPOV (Laura)

"It's very nice to finally meet you Esme, Carlisle. My children have said many wonderful things about you. You have a very lovely home." I said politely to the Cullens. Victor smiled appreciatively at me.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that there's another vegetarian clan around. I love the Denali clan dearly, but it's nice to be on my own ground for once." Carlisle Cullen said, smiling broadly.

"Yes, me too, even if we are the visitors. It's great that its so quiet, but where are the children? Usually one of them or another is here to bother us." My mate said, looking around as if he expected one of our kids to jump out of the grand piano.

"Oh, they went out hunting. We should have at least a few more minutes of peace, give or take." Esme murmured, smiling.

"How did you convince Amber to go with them? She usually hunts alone." I asked, surprised. Never once have any of my other children accompany her on a hunt.

"Oh, Rosalie and Bella convinced her. Raven and Jasper had to promise not to leave her side, though, but she still went." Esme answered, a sparkle to her eye. Ah yes, Amber and Raven. Those two were always together, except for when Susan was with him. But her and Jasper, that was shocking.

"Jasper and Amber seem to be becoming quick friends." Carlisle commented quietly.

"You think her and Japer will…no. She won't fall in love, she'll, refuse." I said confidently. I knew how Amber acted, and not once has she ever shown any interest in anyone besides friendship.

"And why not? Jasper seems happy already, and he hasn't even known her for a day. And you can't ignore your feelings." Carlisle said.

"I just know she won't. She's refused to get personal with us, and we're the only thing she has that resembles family; even Raven doesn't know her past." Victor said, fighting for my side of the argument.

"Maybe my son will be the one to break through her barrier." Carlisle said, as confident as I was. I was about to reply when the door was thrown open with a bang and many footsteps pounded up the stairs.

"Carlisle, Edward made me loose my grizzly!" Emmett whined.

"I told you not to mess with Bella and me!" Edward yelled. I looked over at the Cullens, who rolled their eyes. It was just like at our house, except it was Raven and Josh doing the fighting.

As the two boys continued to fight, it got me thinking about Amber. Maybe Carlisle was right, maybe Jasper would be able to reach Amber. I seriously doubted it.

a/n: Well, that's all for now. I'll write more soon, so don't get angry with me. Oh, and M, I'll bring your C.D player on Monday. TTFN, C.


	4. An Actual Camping Trip

a/n: Told you I'd post soon

a/n: Told you I'd post soon. Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. I am not S.M, nor do I claim to be…ext.

Chapter Two: The Mansion

APOV (Amber)

"Hey, they're here!" Emmett yelled. I flinched; with vampire hearing it was very, very loud. He had no sense of quiet at all, that was obvious. But he also had a big heart, and a sense of loyalty. All the Cullens did, at least the kids did.

"Hey Emmett!" Josh said, bumping fists with the hulking vampire in front of us. The other 'teenagers' drifted out of the huge, white mansion (a/n: No, they're not in Forks.), smiling broadly.

"Hi Rosalie, Bella." Helena and Sue said simultaneously, also smiling. The two Cullen vampires rushed to my three sisters and were gone in a flash, racing each other to get to the gorgeous house, laughing all the way.

"Hey guys, you wanna play Zombie Bloodshed 5?" (a/n: I made up the game, but doesn't is sound fun?) Emmett asked. Two of my brothers agreed, and soon it was just me, Rave, and Jasper.

"You'll be okay? I'm going to go play." Rave said. I nodded, and he walked into the house, throwing me a confident smile over his shoulder. But now it was just Jasper and I, standing in silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"Hey." Jasper finally said, breaking the silence. He leaned against Edward's Volvo, probably trying to look cool. It made me smile thought just a little bit. It wasn't that funny.

"Where's Edward? And where did the other girls go?" I asked, again trying to oblige myself to make small talk. It wasn't as hard as before, I noticed.

"Edward's killing zombies and the girls are giving themselves makeovers, or at least that was what Rose was planning on doing earlier." He said. I shuddered, remembering all to clearly the times my sisters had made me play Amber Barbie.

"Not a favorite past-time?" He asked, chuckling. I shook my head.

"I don't care how great I look afterwards; even with vampire strength the pain is just too much. You're lucky, you've never had to be held down while your 'sisters' use an eyelash curler on you." I said, making air quotes on sisters. I grimaced, trying to push back the unpleasant memories.

"Hey, you never got to answer my question in Psychology. Do you have a power?" He asked. I nodded and turned my back on him, smiling slyly to myself.

"Here, let me show you." I whispered, bringing my fingers to my lips. I blew gently and turned back around, a tiny flame dancing on my fingertips.

"Wow that's…awesome!" He exclaimed. I extinguished the fire by blowing again and smiled shyly, bowing my head. "How much can you make?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, seeing as I've never really tested my boundaries that much." I murmured, putting my fingers in my mouth. The fire didn't burn me, but a dull ache usually came soon after I had put the fire out, and it usually consumed my whole hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, walking up to me. He pulled my fingers from my mouth and inspected them, a small frown on his face.

"No, but my hand usually is sore afterwards. Maybe because fire is supposed to burn vampires, but it doesn't burn me. Not even normal fire. I've gotten used to it." I muttered. I wasn't used to a complete stranger caring about me like this, and it worried me.

"Well I'm sorry it has to hurt at all." He said, raising my hand up to his mouth. He kissed my fingers gently before releasing my hand. I stepped back immediately, looking up at him, my expression unreadable.

"You're afraid of me. Why?" Jasper took a step closer and I stepped back in compensation. I didn't like him to close to me, it made me feel nervous.

"I…I barely know you. We're not even friends." I stated tensely. He chuckled, but remained where he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice just a low murmur. It was like he was trying to coax a wild animal, which was ironic. I must have been giving him the deer in the headlights look. "We could be, you know." He tried again, still speaking softly.

I nodded, and he stepped forward again. This time I didn't move.

"Friends don't fall in love with friends, and we won't either. Promise?" I asked, a last attempt. I really, _really_ wanted to be friends with Jasper, but I also didn't want to worry about us falling in love. I just wasn't ready for a relationship yet, especially when I didn't really know the guy.

"Fine." He said. I nodded again and walked toward the house, turning my back on him. I could have sworn I hear him sigh, though.

LPOV (Laura)

"It's very nice to finally meet you Esme, Carlisle. My children have said many wonderful things about you. You have a very lovely home." I said politely to the Cullens. Victor smiled appreciatively at me.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that there's another vegetarian clan around. I love the Denali clan dearly, but it's nice to be on my own ground for once." Carlisle Cullen said, smiling broadly.

"Yes, me too, even if we are the visitors. It's great that its so quiet, but where are the children? Usually one of them or another is here to bother us." My mate said, looking around as if he expected one of our kids to jump out of the grand piano.

"Oh, they went out hunting. We should have at least a few more minutes of peace, give or take." Esme murmured, smiling.

"How did you convince Amber to go with them? She usually hunts alone." I asked, surprised. Never once have any of my other children accompany her on a hunt.

"Oh, Rosalie and Bella convinced her. Raven and Jasper had to promise not to leave her side, though, but she still went." Esme answered, a sparkle to her eye. Ah yes, Amber and Raven. Those two were always together, except for when Susan was with him. But her and Jasper, that was shocking.

"Jasper and Amber seem to be becoming quick friends." Carlisle commented quietly.

"You think her and Japer will…no. She won't fall in love, she'll, refuse." I said confidently. I knew how Amber acted, and not once has she ever shown any interest in anyone besides friendship.

"And why not? Jasper seems happy already, and he hasn't even known her for a day. And you can't ignore your feelings." Carlisle said.

"I just know she won't. She's refused to get personal with us, and we're the only thing she has that resembles family; even Raven doesn't know her past." Victor said, fighting for my side of the argument.

"Maybe my son will be the one to break through her barrier." Carlisle said, as confident as I was. I was about to reply when the door was thrown open with a bang and many footsteps pounded up the stairs.

"Carlisle, Edward made me loose my grizzly!" Emmett whined.

"I told you not to mess with Bella and me!" Edward yelled. I looked over at the Cullens, who rolled their eyes. It was just like at our house, except it was Raven and Josh doing the fighting.

As the two boys continued to fight, it got me thinking about Amber. Maybe Carlisle was right, maybe Jasper would be able to reach Amber. I seriously doubted it.

a/n: Well, that's all for now. I'll write more soon, so don't get angry with me. Oh, and M, I'll bring your C.D player on Monday. TTFN, C.


	5. History and Realizations

a/n: Sorry for not writing a final note on my last chapter, but by the time I thought about it, it was already on the web and I deleted it

a/n: Sorry for not writing a final note on my last chapter, but by the time I thought about it, it was already on the web and I deleted it. I know, stupid me. Well, for once I'm able to write two chapters in one day, maybe more. Diversified Occupations has to be good for something. Not S.M., the usual. Well, enjoy the vvery short chapter four.

Chapter Four- History

JPOV (Jasper)

So I told her my story, my human and vampire past, watching her reaction all the time. When I told her about joining the Civil War as a human, she was grateful. Maria and my turning mafe her mad, while me being in the newborn army made her worried. So, she really did care about me.

When I reached the part about Alice, she became happy, calm, and a bit relieved.

"We got into a fight, and she left. That was a yar ago." I finished. Now she was sad again.

"I'm so sorry. Your story is sad…" She said. I laughed bitterly, turning my back on her. My emotions were raw now, and Amber's didn't help much either.

"Wait until youm hear Rose's story, her's is even sadder." I whispered. She coughed, and I turned back to her. I gasped at what I saw.

"A single tear was falling, sliding down her cheek. She looked away, but I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. With my free hand I reached up to wipe it away, but she grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Don't…" She murmured. Instead of listening, I twisted out of her grasp and wiped it off with my thumb. It stung immediately.

"Venom?" I asked, shocked. Vampres weren't supposed to cry, and crying venom was very, very odd. She nodded, and another tear fell, followed by another. Soon she was sobbing on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm pathetic. Crying for no reson; I'm not even supposed to cry!" She said, sitting up again.

"No, you're not pathetic. Look, its my fault. You were supposed to be havnig a good time, and I ruined it with my sob story. I should be the one appologizing." I said, grasping her hand in mine.

"Jasper, we can't. I told you bfore; you're not allowed to fall in love with me." She said, pulling away from me.

"But Amber…alright. We should head back, its been 45 minutes." I said, getting up carefully from my perch in the tree.

APOV (Amber)

As I got closer to camp, I realized somethnig. Even if I remain self-seperated from everyone, people will still try to break through m shield. True friends will always be there, no matter how withdrawn I am. Friends like Rave and Sue. Friends like Jasper.


	6. Alice

a/n: I know, I know

a/n: I know, I know. I complain about not writing a final note in my third chapter, and then I do it again on my fourth. How stupid was that? Ah well, at least now I won't forget. I'm not S.M., because of I was, I'd seriously be writing another novel instead of writing fanfic, seriously. Well, enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up and running.

Chapter Five: Alice

APOV (Amber)

"Man, you guys did awesome! I was the first one to be found, and I thought my hiding spot was foolproof." Jack said, walking up to Jasper and I when we first walked into camp.

"Climbed a tree." Jasper said, watching me from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes at him, smiling. He smiled back, and I chuckled. My eye roll meant that I thought Jack was being silly, and the smile. Jasper's smile meant that he understood. Or was glad that I was smiling at him. Boys, so simple, yet so hard to understand.

"Well…we…um…have a visitor." Carlisle said. "Jasper, please try to be nice." He added, looking at his son warily. Jasper clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

The next thing I knew a little white and black blur flew toward him, stopping just a second before collision. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, that I didn't really need.

It was a vampire, obviously. She had short, spiky black hair and the usual vegan butterscotch eyes. I could see her clothes from here, and the designs impressed me. All of them were name brand.

"Jasper! I'm so, so, so sorry! Please, forgive- who is this?" The vampire jumped topics so fast I didn't realize she was talking about me until Jasper spoke.

"This is Amber Sterling. Amber, this is Alice." Jasper muttered, looking away awkwardly. Everyone else had tactfully run off, leaving the three of us alone. Great.

"Hello Alice. Nice to meet you." I said, turning away. Jasper caught my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"You don't have to leave because _she's_ here." He said, pulling me closer to his side. I noticed the anger when he mentioned Alice, and it shocked me. Jasper seemed to take everything so calmly, and seeing him so angry made me a little scared.

"Jasper, she's your Mate. You need to be with her more than you need to be with me." I told him, pulling away. Then I turned and walked away, not looking back.

It hurt having to leave him, but it was the right thing to do. He needed to be with his wife, and I needed to get out of the picture. They'd be happier this way, I told myself. It sounded like a lie. Why, oh why did Alistor have to be the one who had changed me? Why couldn't I have been changed by Carlisle, or any of the others? Well, everyone wants something they can't have. Why, of why did I get to be the one Alistor took a liking to? But wishing for things to change won't change them.

JPOV (Jasper)

"Jasper, are you still there?" Alice asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I nodded and turned from where Amber had just disappeared, regrettably looking down at me _wife._

"Why did you come back?" I asked her. When she had walked out a year ago, there had been a sense of finality to it. But here she was, her eyes pleading with me to take her back.

"I had to Jazz. I love you no matter what obstacle stands in our way." She said, her eyes drifting to where Amber had been swallowed b the forest around us. I wondered if she knew that I had caught her glance.

"Really? That's not what you said before you left." I reminded her, almost feeling bad when I saw her flinch at the memory. Almost. It served her right.

"Jazz, that wasn't me. You know how edgy I get when I haven't shopped in a while, and you weren't exactly being sensitive. And the vision I had about you really didn't help much either." Alice said. Hearing her use my nickname made me mad, and I lashed out at her verbally.

"Yeah, then who did I see swapping spit with that human guy?" I asked her, taking a threatening step closer. "Why would you even want to kiss a human?"

"At least _he_ was nice to me. You had issues to deal with back then, so I left you alone to sort them out." She said simply. The way she said it, so nonchalantly, made me even angrier than before. I actually wanted to physically hurt her, and I knew I couldn't do that. I had to get out of there, and fast.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I'm too mad to talk to you. I'll deal with this later." I said, walking away without a backward glance at her tiny figure.

RPOV (Raven)

Amber, are you okay?" I asked my little sister. She was sitting in the middle of a clearing, on a rock, in the heart of the forest. She looked smaller, almost withered; as if she'd shrunk in the ten minutes it took for me to locate her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She said, turning to me. She had a piece of paper in her hand, a pen tucked behind her ear.

I took the paper from her and read over, glancing at her every once in a while. She looked embarrassed.

"I didn't know you wrote poetry." I said, handing her back the paper. She took it happily, then burned it, using her pyrokinetisism. I stared at her, bewildered.

"I don't." She said, standing up. She walked away, but I grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, genuine concern in my voice. I loved her like a sister, and I would do anything for her. Even try to understand her feminine mind, a mystery guys like me have yet to figure out.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine Rave, really." She said, slipping from my grasp. She took a few more steps forward, but Josh was in her way. I hadn't even heard him join us.

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing Amber's arm and walking her back to the rock. She sat down wordlessly, frowning at us.

"You guys don't have to so this. I'm fine, really." She said once again, her eyes now cast downward. She was far from fine.

This time I heard the approach before the person spoke. "You're not fine, Amber."

"Yes Vi, I truly am, trust me." She said, and I noticed the stress in her voice.

"We're not just going to disappear." Sue said. Our whole family was now in the clearing, Amber in the middle.

"Please, just leave me alone." She said, her voice almost filled with pain. It made me mad that we couldn't do anything to stop that pain.

"We won't. You're family and we care about you." Jack said. He had one arm wrapped around her, the other resting in his lap, his hand curled into a fist.

"You need to trust us Amber. We need to know what's going on." Helena said gently.

APOV (Amber)

"You guys need to leave me alone." I said. I brought my hands us, flames dancing on my fingertips.

"Amber, come on. You would never do that to us." Rave said confidently. The fire grew bigger, covering my whole hands.

"Are you sure? Do you want to find out?" I asked, my voice dark. I hated acting like this, but nobody was listening to me. Jack removed his arm from my shoulders and walked over to Helena.

"Amber, this isn't like you." Josh said, taking a hesitant step forward. I made the flames grow brighter, and he stepped back. They were actually afraid of me.

"Prove it. Tell me, what do you know about me?" I asked. The whole group, now including Laura and Victor, were completely silent.

"That's not fair, you didn't tell us anything." Jack complained, and I extinguished the fire. The usual ache now covered my hands, but I ignored it.

"Exactly. You didn't need to know, so I never told you. Now I love you all, but you need to stay out of my personal life." I said, and they nodded, silent.

"Amber…" Rave said, pleadingly. I turned to him and smiled wryly.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Don't wait up." I told him, then stood up. My family separated to let me get out of the mob they had created.

I'd come back to them when my past was cleared up, I had to. I needed to end the ways I had once lived, or else my past would always be there, haunting me and them. I needed to go, and now.

No one said a word as I turned and left, rushing through the forest.

a/n: Okay, I know, all that time waiting, and this was all you got. Don't worry, this isn't the end, and I'll be able to write more often, so I'll probably have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Review, I love hearing from you all, C.


	7. Plans Part 1

a/n: So, I know I said I'd post sooner, than this, but I haven't found the time, so I'm sorry

a/n: So, I know I said I'd post sooner, than this, but I haven't found the time, so I'm sorry. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, because if I was I'd be writing anther novel, instead of writing fanfiction, even though fanfiction rocks. So anyways, here's chapter six, hope you love it. If not, then I apologize.

Chapter Six: Plans, Part 1

JPOV (Jasper)Idiot, idiot, idiot! I should have gone after her when I had the chance. Now she was gone, and all I had for company was Alice and my family.

The Salvari coven now seemed like family to us, and we to them. The house was sometimes crowded, with so many vampires in residence. Carlisle talked about moving to a different place, but I refused. She'd come back here, and I'd be waiting.

"Jasper, you up here?" It was Bella coming up the stairs. I heard her dainty footsteps stop at the door, and it creaked open.

"Yeah." I said as she walked in, closing the door behind her. I immediately let my power out to test her mood, and found her worried and stressed.

"Come on Jazz, you have to hunt, or at least live this room. It's been three days now, and your eyes are pitch black." She said quietly. I had been very temperamental lately, trying to keep everyone away from me.

"So what? I can wait another few days." I said, turning up the music that I was playing, almost blaring. It was a little too loud to begin with, so I was going to turn it down anyways, but now I had a reason.

"No Jazz, you can't; I'll get Emmett and Josh up here, and they can pull you out." She threatened. It was an empty threat, and I knew that she knew that I knew it.

"Whatever. I'll go, if it'll make you happier. It's hard seeing you so down, because it makes Edward sad too, and I can barely handle my own depressed life." I said to her, turning off my music all the way. I stood up and turned to go, but Bella grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"It's been three weeks since she left, Jasper, she won't come back." She said, letting go of my arm. Then she turned and walked out, her emotions the same as before.

I stared at the closed door silently. Then I sat back down on my bed, turning my music back on. I could last a few more days.

VPOV (Victor)

"I want to find my daughter." Laura said. She was pacing in the Cullens' kitchen, where she, the Cullens and I were talking about Amber's disappearance.

"So do I darling, but its not like we know where to look." I told her calmly.

"But we can still look. Maybe she went to our old house in England." Laura stated angrily. She's had quite a temper lately. She suddenly sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"If she said she was coming back, then she will. The best thing we can do is wait." I told her soothingly.

"I'm tired of waiting!" She hissed. I stared at her, unimpressed by her outburst. She was like a mother hen, her chicks in danger.

"Maybe she went to stay with the Denali coven. Or some friends of hers." Esme interjected.

"She's not with Tanya. I called after a week." Carlisle said, and I let out the sigh of hope I had been feeling.

"Friends?" Esme asked. Laura and I looked at each other, and our faces both fell at the same time, exact images of sorrow and embarrassment.

"She never told us anything about her life before she met us." I said, feeling like a horrible parent.

"We need to find her." Laura whispered. "We need to go bring her home."

"No. It's better if we just stay here." I said. It nearly killed me to say it, but it was the best plan we had, at least for now.

RPOV (Raven)

"I'm going after her." Jack's sudden announcement shocked me. I turned to him.

"No, we can't." I told him sternly. We'd been over this before, but he still wouldn't listen.

"Why not? With all of us separated we'd be able to cover more ground." It was Emmett who said this, and I looked up to see the Cullens filling into the living room.

"It's just not right for us to bring her back when she doesn't want to. It's her choice, not ours." Sue said, and I smiled at her thankfully. At least someone understood my reasoning.

"She might be hurt." Josh argued.

"She can handle herself." I shot back. That shut Josh up, but Jasper spoke up then.

"What if she can't? She's just so small and fragile. If she ran into the wring vampire…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking, and I wasn't a mind reader like Edward. If she did run into the wrong type of vampire, she'd be in big trouble.

"She can handle it. Her power is strong, she's probably fine." I said. My mate came over to me and sat in my lap, curling up like a cat.

"I'm going after her. As soon as I have a lead, I'm going after her." Jack said pigheadedly, his tone final. There'd be no stopping him now.

BAM! Alice burst through the front door, looking panic stricken. She nearly ran into Jasper's lap, sobbing tearlessly.

"Jazz…" She moaned. He grabbed her shoulders and hauled her to her feet.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked her, his voice filled with irritation.

"Amber…trouble…vision…Alistor." She said. I turned to look at all the girls in the room, who looked as frightened as Alice.

"Huh?" Jasper asked, now confused.

"Alice saw a vision of Amber in trouble with a man named Alistor." Violette said. All the girls flocked around Alice, trying to find out more, talking more in their girl talk.

"But I could only understand one word, then everything turned into useless words. Amber, my little sister.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could there was a loud knock on the door, followed by a loud thunk.

APOV (Amber)

Alistor rested an arm on my shoulders from behind me, making me flinch from the sudden contact.

"Remember my little plan, love. That's your only ticket out." He said, kissing the back of my neck. A single tear of venom spilled down my cheek, and I nodded.

Jasper was my only thought.

a/n: Love it? Hate it? Review it! Okay, well I'm not sure if I'll be able to get anther chapter in today or not, but I'll try. Um, review me please, I love to hear from my fans, or to tell me that you hate this story with every fiber of your being, I don't really care. So, write to you later, C.


	8. Guest

a/n: Okay, here's chapter seven, and by the way, all of you who've reviewed me, or added me to their favorites, I just want t

a/n: Okay, here's chapter seven, and by the way, all of you who've reviewed me, or added me to their favorites, I just want to say thanks. THANK YOU!! Okay, well, umm…I'm not S.M, because if I was I'd be writing more Twilight books. Come on, who's with me on that? Anyone? Okay, chapter seven, here you go.

Chapter Seven: Guest

CPOV (Carlisle)

"So you know where Amber is?" Emmett asked the young boy. The boy was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking slightly afraid.

Edward and Raven had dragged (literally, he was almost unconscious) from the front porch to the couch, where he lying, bleeding from several small wounds.

"Yes. She's safe though, as safe as she could be for her predicament." He said as I bandaged up his head. There was only a small cut there, so we were very lucky there wasn't that much blood. Jasper already had to leave the room, Bella right behind him.

"Here, let me help you." Violette said, coming over to the boy. She put her hands on his temples and closed her eyes.

"She can heal humans." Josh said appreciatively. Violette opened her eyes and looked down at the boy. His wounds were now completely healed.

"Thank you, Violette." I said, smiling at the girl. She smiled back, then went to stand next to her mate, Joshua.

"What's your name, kid?" Raven asked the boy, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch. He was staring intently at the boy, probably glad that someone knew where Amber was.

"Mark told me not to tell." The boy said. He looked older now than before, but he still only looked about 16.

"Mark?" Raven asked, his face going blank. His hands clenched into fists, and his jaw locked.

"Yes. He's the one who…" The boy said, pointing to the blood on his jacket.

"His name's Cole. He's 14 and has lived with vampires since he was 6. Apparently one took an interest in him." Edward said. He had his hands over his head, his eyes closed.

"How did…wait, you're gifted." Colle said, looking from Edward to Violette in awe.

"Yes." Edward said wryly, then stood up and walked upstairs. Jasper came down after he left, holding his breath. The scent of blood was still in the air, but was disappearing quickly.

"We need to go get Amber." He said, paying the boy only a passing glance before turning back to me, a fierce look in his face. It was a cross between passion and hatred.

"Get...get Amber? Dude, do you know how stupid that is?" Colle asked him. Big mistake.

Jasper was suddenly in his face, his teeth snapping just an inch away from the boy's neck.

JPOV (Jasper)

"I don't care! I don't care if its stupid, but I'm going to do it!" I yelled at the boy. I was mad, and that made me very dangerous to the human, but I couldn't care less.

"Jasper, stop!" I heard Carlisle yell, but I was too far gone to listen.

"Do you even care about Amber? Do you know anything about her besides her name?" I asked, picking up the trembling boy by the shoulders. I started shaking him, but two stone cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from the boy. I dropped him, not very softly.

"I probably know more about her than you." The boy said, standing up and dusting off his jacket. The motion seemed more out of rudeness than necessity.

"Shut it." I told him, turning away.

"Amber." That last part was Alice, her voice tight with worry. I wonder why, it wasn't as if she got to know her. I turned to her and found her slumped against a wall.

"She's being…punished. I can't see much, only writhing shadows. She's sobbing and her cheeks are wet." She said. I frowned and turned back to the kid.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice, low and dangerous.

APOV (Alice)

Watching Jasper interrogate Colle made me wish that he was this worried about me when I left. He really cared about her, even though he only knew me for such a short time, and it made me sad.

He had been told that it was dangerous, and yet he would risk everything for one vampire girl. One girl that seemed to meant he world to him. If only it was me that he cared so much about.

But it wasn't, so I had to be a big girl and get over it. He'd be back to me anyways, Amber didn't love him. Well, hopefully she didn't. But if she did, I'd let him go. I had no other choice, right?

Besides, I always knew he was never meant to be my mate, even though I cared for him like one. I still had no clue who I was supposed to be with, but right now I didn't really care. My love was in love with someone else, and all I could do was wait and hope it works out. Life sucked.

a/n: Okay, tow chapters in one day, I rock! Well, I loved Jasper's breakdown, what about you? Oh, and don't worry Alice fans, she finds her mate. Hey, if anyone can guess who she'll fall in love with they'll win…um…being announced the winners in my story, and I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Um, you can start guessing now, so yeah. Maybe I'll write anther chapter. Bonior, C. Wait, that means hello. Um...Buenos Noches!


	9. Plans Part 2

a/n: Okay, three chapters in one day, I am good

a/n: Okay, three chapters in one day, I am good! Well, um…I'm not S.M, as I've been saying, so if you call me that, I'm sorry, but you will be mistaken. Please don't call me Stephenie Meyer, even fi that is a great compliment to me, because I am not, nor never will be, though I would like to be like her. So, here's chapter eight.

Chapter Eight: Plans Part 2

JPOV (Jasper)

"So all we have to do is get to Europe, find the club in England, and there we go, we'll be able to find Amber and bring her home." Josh said, a huge grin on his face. I had a huge smile too, but it was probably because I would get to knock the vampire heads who threatened my family. And I would get to find Amber; the head knocking was a bonus.

"Yeah. But you'll have to look like you fit in. Oh, and too many of you at once would raise suspicion." Colle said. He was smiling too, but it was more from the fact that Bella, Helena, Rosalie, and Sue had all kissed him on the cheek.

"How do we look like we fit in?" Edward asked. Apparently the kid knew how to block vampire powers.

"Goth. Very, very Goth." He said. I chuckled, highly doubting that we could pull that off. We aren't exactly the brooding, bloodthirsty type.

"Perfect. I have some stuff we can wear." Alice said. Of course, leave it to Alice to have some clothes for us, even Gothic ones. Classic Alice.

"Awesome. We need to pick whose going, then we can get dressed accordingly." Race said. Many voices rang out, but Carlisle silenced them all.

"We need to pick wisely, here. Colle, how dot he ones who have Amber act?" He asked the kid.

"Bloodthirsty, evil, monstrous, deadly, clever, and definitely vicious." He said. I nodded, mentally picking those who I wanted to go with me.

"Emmett, Raven and I should go. Alone, just us." I said. That brought out people's responses.

"No, that's too few. And you should have at least one parent with you." Carlisle said; Esme and Laura nodded in agreement.

"Victor, Raven, Emmett, Helena, Jasper and I should go." Josh said. Carlisle was nodding, but Jack frowned.

"I won't have Helena there." H said. "Not without me."

"I've got it. Victor, Emmett, Josh, Raven and I actually go into the club, with Helena, Edward, Jack, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Violette waiting outside as back-up. Susan, Laura, Esme and Bella can stay here with Colle and Alice." I suggested.

There was much disagreement to my plan, but finally everyone accepted it. Now al we had to do was get dressed, then we could go to England.

So that was why, five hours, three different outfits, and many hugs later we were at the airport, boarding our plane to London.

I was anxious to leave, but I was even more anxious to find Amber. Was she alright? Was she still alive? Did she hate me? I couldn't answer these questions until I found her, and that in itself was eating me away. Can't this plane go any faster? I could have walked there, got Amber, and returned by the time we were off the ground.

It was going to be a long plane ride.

a/n: So, whatcha think? Sorry, but the next couple of chapters will be short. Um…that's it for news, unless you want to know that I am going to write another fanfiction. I don't know what it will be called yet, but it will be post-Breaking Dawn, so Renesmee will be around. Plus, I won't steal Jasper from Alice. Okay, that's it for now. Um…post later, C.


	10. Plans Part 3

a/n: Four in one night

a/n: Four in one night? I am a mad woman. Okay, this will probably be the last one I post tonight, but the story is still not over. Oh, and don't stop reading until you've read the entire story, because otherwise you won't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy, and here's chapter nine.

Chapter Nine: Plans Part 3

APOV (Amber)

"They're coming. They took the bait and are coming." Colle's voice could easily be heard through the phone, and I shivered. My family was coming now, probably to their doom. And I was the cause of it. Great.

"Good job, Colle. How many went with them?" Damien's voice was commanding as he drilled information from the human boy. The pure evil human boy.

"11. The other five are here, but went out hunting. They should be back soon, however." The boy said. I frowned and turned away from Alistor, who was standing at my side.

"Come now dove it's not all bad. The gifted ones can join us, and your part of the bargain will be over. You'll be free to do whatever you want." He said, probably his twisted way of trying to comfort me.

People would die tonight, and many of them were going to be my family. What was worse was that I was helping them, all for my own gain. There was something wrong with that, yet I wouldn't do anything about it.

"I thought I knew you Amber, but I guess I don't." Mark said. He was a vampire, the only one who knew everything about me. He and I had been friends since I was first brought into this life, and he as one of the few people I could actually trust.

I was betraying him by doing this, betraying him and what I had once stood for. It wasn't right.

"You do, Mark." I whispered quietly, too quietly for AListor to hear, He did know me, who I was and always will be.

Now it was my time to start acting like it.

I was in charge of my own future, and now it was time for me to take that control.

"Show time." Alistor said gleefully. Sick man.

EPOV (Edward)

"Almost there, just a little further." That was all the warning I needed, and I sprung into action, knocking Josh down. The vampire assassin landed where he had been a moment before, leering at me evilly.

It had been a trap. Colle wasn't a defenseless boy, but a cold hard killer. He had led us to a trap, setting out the bait, and we had snapped it up.

"Come on, don't you wanna play?" A red-head girl asked, smiling innocently as she approached. Jasper growled and tried to pounce, but I stopped him.

I had heard the thoughts of the others. We were surrounded, and there were too many to fight. Even the others, hidden in a nearby warehouse, couldn't have saved us now.

They had been prepared. Colle must have told them our plan, ratted us out. Any chance there was of him being good went right out the window. He was one of them, a mole in our system.

"Come with us. Alistor and his new pet would love to see you." A big brunette male said, shoving me.

So switching me out for Emmett had not been a good idea in the end, after all. Too bad I didn't catch this sooner; then maybe we'd all be safe.

Too bad I wasn't prepared.

a/n: No, Amber isn't going evil. Um…that's about it, except for the part where I tell you I'm not writing this story anymore. Just kidding, I just wanted to see your cyber faces. Um…please don't be mad at me and write a crummy review, or tell your friends that I'm evil, because I wasn't trying to be. Well, I'll post really soon, C.


	11. NOT QUITTING THIS FANFICTION

I AM NOT QUITTING WRITING THIS FANFIC

I AM NOT QUITTING WRITING THIS FANFIC!

a/n: Okay, I just want to clear some things up. I AM going to continue writing this story, so if you think I'm not, I AM!! When I said I was not going to write this story anymore, I was just joking, so I apologize if you think I was. Please don't get mad at me, because I didn't actually think you would believe me. Oh, and I am going to start writing another fanfiction called A Change of Heart, and it is post-Breaking Dawn, so Renesmee will be there. In additin, I am also going to post a story of my own, which I would like to get published.

Okay, to help word get out that I am writing a book, I want all of you to tell your friends about this story, and whoever gets me the highest number of reviews will get to be named in my dediation page if, or when, I get my novel published.

Well, I hpe you all still like me, because I was just messing around, and didn't expect you to take this seriously. Okay, well that's all, and all of you who have reviewed, ColorTuesdayBlack, hxplatypusxx, and megancullen-vampre9, thank you so much, and I really appreciate the boost of my ego I get from reading these reviews. Oh, and chapter ten will be up soon.

Okay, that's all, and I'll write soon, I promise. You guys are the best, and I love to write for such fans, c.


	12. Tricked

a/n: Okay, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but here it is

a/n: Okay, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but here it is. Oh, and my other Twilight fanfiction is called A Change of Heart, and my non-fanfiction is called Cinder Snow. My non-fic is about vampires though, and a little Gothic, but not much. Well, here's chapter 10, and this is my last written chapter, so it might take me a longer time to post the next few chapters. Here you go.

Chapter 10: Tricked

JPOV (Jasper)

Great, now I'd never be able to save Amber. I felt like a fool as I was led through the club and into a back room.

"Well this sucks. Sorry about this, guys." Edward said grimly. I laughed humorlessly

"It's more my fault. If I hadn't been so desperate to get Amber, we wouldn't have been in this mess." I told everyone. It was the truth, and I knew it.

"Hey, shut up back there." A big blond vampire said, stalking over to us. He held out a hand to Raven, and e snapped at it, growling threateningly.

"You're going to regret this." He said, probably thinking of our back-up in the warehouse. But how could they get here if they had no idea we were in trouble?

"Oh, you mean the little group in the ware-house, or Colle's baby-sitters? They're here too, or will be soon. You won't get away alive, so enjoy your last few days alive." The red-headed girl said with a cruel laugh at the end.

No. Everyone who knew about us being here was now captured, or would be soon. And it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn, _she'd_ still be here, and we'd be at home, safe.

But I had been stupid, and didn't go after her right away, like I should have. Now we were all in danger. Man, I was an idiot.

APOV (Alice)

"Hey, do you think I could get some more water?" Colle asked sweetly, holding his glass in the air.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Bella said, grabbing the glass from his hand. She then walked into the kitchen, humming as she went. Her lullaby, from the sound of it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned back to Susan. The two seemed to be in a very tense, whispered conversation. I'd only catch a few words here and there, but it sounded like they were arguing.

"Hey, shouldn't they be back by now?" Laura asked worriedly. She was pacing nervously, only stopping to check her cell phone for any missed calls.

"Patience, Laura. They've only been gone a day, and they said they'd call us if anything went wrong." Esme said, resting a reassuring hand on Laura's arm.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could my vision blacked and I was lost in the future.

* * * * *

"_Come on now girls, we don't have to do this the hard way." A huge, brunette vampire said to us, leering._

_  
"Run!" Bella shouted, and we all split up indifferent directions. I was racing to the living room, where Colle was supposed to be. I had to get him out of here, and soon._

"_Colle, where are you?" I shouted. He wasn't in the living room, which surprised me._

"_Alice, I'm up here!" I heard Colle's voice from up the stairs. I raced up, taking them two at a time. At the landing, I found Colle. He was being held by a brunette vampire girl, who was grinning maliciously._

"_Well, that worked." The vampire girl said, loosening her grip on Colle slightly._

"_Told you. Now could you let me go?" Colle asked, his voice oddly calm. Then it hit me. Colle was working for the enemy. Stupid, unreliable, visions._

_* * * * *_

I was pulled from the vision with a start and found the others staring at me, their faces all filled with worry.

"Colle….he's working for-" Before I could warn them there was the sound of shattering glass, and all of our heads turned to the kitchen, where 7 vampires, both male and female, came out, sauntering toward us.

"Don't fight. There's no need fir us to get brutal, and your efforts will have been wasted in the end." One said, leering at us. I closed my eyes as they slowly walked closer.

"Alice?" Esme asked, her voice tight with stress. I shook my head.

"Don't fight it." I said finally, hating myself. It was over, we lost. The others would be captured, if they weren't already.

"Now aren't you the sensible one." Another vampire said close to my ear, and my hands were roughly pulled behind me.

"Colle…"Bella said, and I opened my eyes, hoping she wasn't going to fight.

"He's working with us, you twit." Another vampire, one with a British accent, said.

"Now shut up and come on." A third vice said, and the person holding me wrenched on my arms, and I started walking. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

EPOV (Emmett)

Of course, the one time I choose to be back-up I end up not getting in on the action. What kind of crap is that?

"Dude, sitting in this warehouse is really boring." I said, yawning just to prove my point.

"You wanted to trade with Edward." Carlisle reminded me, shrugging his shoulder. I sighed and leaned back against the boxes that I was using as a chair.

"Be thankful we haven't been called in. If we were, that means trouble." Jack said. Rose nodded in agreement, and I sighed again. I hated having her here, where she could be put in danger, but at least I could keep an eye on her here.

"Hopefully. I mean, they could just be trying to save us." Helena said, and everyone turned to her. Was she holding out information on us?

"Why do you say that?" Violette asked, looking at her sister.

"Because that's what any of us would do if the situation was reversed." Jack answered, and I nodded my head in agreement. No one would ever touch my family if I had anything to do with it.

"Still, I hope they're alright." Carlisle said, and we all let out a sigh. Whoa, was that choreographed or something?

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" a voice said fro behind us, toward the huge double doors of the warehouse.

I turned to see 10 huge vampire males coming toward us, all buffed up and angry. I swear, all of them were so muscular they made me look like a toothpick. Well, I probably had more skill than all of them combined. "Why don't I just kick your ass?" I said, and Jack nodded standing up to face them.

"Maybe later, but for now Alistor wants you…alive." One of them said.

"Alright, we'll go quietly." Carlisle said, and we all turned to him in shock. Why was he giving up? We could still win this?

"Very good, pops. Now come on, you're wasting moonlight." Another said, and the group moved to restrain us.

It took two of their biggest men to hold down Helena, and another two to keep Jack from trying to get her free.

All 10 of them had to grab me when 1 guy approached Rosalie.

"Well move!" The first speaker said, prodding me in the back one we were all captured.

Captured, a word not suitable for a hunter like me. In every other case but this one. Damn.

a/n: Okay, well, that's it for now. Well, I really don't want to write anymore of this note, but this story will continue. Love you all, but as a friend, C.


	13. Sorry!

Um. Hi. I know this is a shock, since I've not posted anything in two years. But I'm here now, and feeling bad for ditching all my readers. Please, don't hate me forever. I just want to let you know...that this story, my own story, sucked. It was very badly written, and my grammar and spelling errors were...so...horrible! But I am going to continue with the story for all of you, because it was a very good plot. Things will be changed, a lot of things, but you will definately be able to tell it is this story. ALSO! I am so so so so sosososososososososososoooooo SORRY for disappearing and leaving you all questioning about this. Hopefully, I still have readers...hopefully. Can you forgive me?


	14. New Remake Info

So, the new take on As I Have Lived is called Who I Am, and a lot has changed, but it will follow the same plot line. There are less Salvari, whose last name I have decided to change. The smaller bunch of the Salvari clan, which is now the Sloane clan, includeVictor, still the father, Laura, still the mother, Raven Gilbert, Raven's sister Celeste Gilbert, Athalie Sterling, or Thea, who is the new Amber, which didn't sound old enough to me, and Raven's mate, Susan Greyson. I know, I changed a lot, but it will work! It's the same plot, just a few changes is all. Please, don't hate me! And the remake is a new thing, so it will be posted under Who I Am.


End file.
